Chemistry Lesson 101
by amazingsensation
Summary: Drabbles. Some lessons just can't be taught.


Chemistry Lessons 101  
by amazingsensation

**A/N: **Romance/Humor. Drabbles from 500-1000 words. Cliched and fluffy: unforunately, haha. Sometimes they'll be a bit OOC because I'm evil like though, though I'll try to keep them as real as I am able to. NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, and lastly ShikaIno; it will repeat from there on.

Chapter 1- Man of Action

* * *

**Why I Like Hyuuga Neji**

By Tenten  
.  
.  
.

So far, the paper is as blank and naked as it first was. There are illegible scribbles in bloody red ink (to remind Neji that we can never, EVER forget the battlefields of…blood, I guess) and if you look _super_ close, you might be able to read it.

I squint closer to the paper. What the hell? Does that say…penis…?!

(I swear to you that Sai has not rubbed onto me.)

Okay, so maybe this list isn't doing any justice. If not, I'm _more_ stress than the previous hour, if possible. The butt of my pencil is gnawed down to its bitter end and I spontaneously burst out laughing from anxiety at times. (And this is when people start looking at me strangely). I'm still young and naïve to the world –a prime age twenty-one; legal to drink now!– but it feels like I'm experience some kind of midlife crisis.

Hyuuga Neji asked me on a date.

Cue wide eyes and jaw figuratively hanging on the floor.

Date: a social appointment, engagement, or occasion arranged beforehand with another person.

And after hand it's sex. I mean, isn't that how it works?

Well, that's beside the point. Okay, so let me savor this moment again. Let it roll off my tongue. Rub it in a little and add some salt to injury –yes, damn fangirls, I mean you!

I, Tenten, Konoha's weapon mistress of the Fire Country, student of beyond-mental-help Maito Gai, have **officially** been asked on a date.

Truth be told, and all be damned…I _honestly_ cannot come to a conclusion of why I accepted this, or hell, why I even like him. My paper is enough reason to rationalize my logic. Sure, he is (super) sexy and the 2nd most sought out bachelor besides that stoic bastard Uchiha, but with the conversation skills of a fly and an emotional capacity of a sushi roll (which is practically none, unless you can count the wasabi because it makes me cry like a pansy) he could have pretty much represented a real, solid ice cube. No joke.

It's _really _not helping the fact that I'm donning a body-hugging kimono, seeing as I'm being courted to dinner at the prestigious Hyuuga manor. Everyone in town knows of them by their high status in society, condescending attitudes, and trademark white eyes. Sakura decided to appoint herself the position without my approval, but I decided that my poor taste and judgment with clothes would only be detrimental to their eyes.

How was I supposed to know that orange and green was a fashion no-no?

(Sakura said orange reminded her too much of Naruto, and Lee's ever-so-youthful body-hugging spandex completely clashes with that color. Quote, "I swear it is death," unquote.)

I tell her that it is death for not allowing me to bring weapons.

She gives me that bloodcurdling look she learned from that damn Uchiha.

Note to self: Kill him next time I see him.

So now tresses of my soft (but not nearly as soft as Neji's) chestnut hair are billowing in the wind, the left side pulled back with a black clip, the right side framed with my wispy bangs. The ends of the maroon kimono I borrowed from her closet hitches up to my kneecaps; drooping sleeves with sutured borders in a 300-count imported Chinese silk in gold, embroidered gemstones that plunge with the foolhardy V-neck, a wrap that laces into a sweet bow in the back, and two flaps that overlap each other. It is simple yet elegant for the occasion.

The fashion world is still a mystery to me.

Besides all of that, I actually feel remotely feminine. I don't even feel like myself. And it feels pretty nice, too: a revolutionary change from my usual attire that consists of baggy sweatpants and loose tees. (Though there is still that lingering regret. No weapons? Seriously…not fair).

Putting everything behind me, I stuff my paper into the bag I'm bringing along, a shoulder bag, and slither my way through the crowd.

I take measuring steps, because god knows what will happen if I trip in these 3-inch heels. I actually feel very naked and exposed –don't get the wrong idea, pervert, I am talking about my lack of weapons!

In no time, I find myself entering their all-inclusive courtyard. Compared to my ramshackle of an apartment, his is like the Taj Mahal. Rows of exotic flowers are lined up in an orderly fashion, an expanse of green fields sitting behind, mowed to perfection. Two granite stone fountains spit up crystal water, showers of white falling into the basin. Blue jays are perched on the branches, the paved cobblestone taking in the shadows and bathing in the morning shine.

Quite a lovely home, but not quite so lovely for my stomach.

I didn't even make it to the large mahogany doors (what the fuck, how long is his driveway? A mile long?) when his sinewy figure emerges behind it.

No words greet me; only his vacant white orbs take in my outfit. But this time his eyes appear to be slightly different. Something about them that makes me curious, intrigued at the thought.

"Sorry if I'm one minute late, Mr. I'm-Hyuuga-Neji-and-I'm-So-Damn-Perfect-On-Time," I tell him teasingly.

Not a bit of him looks amused. He just stands there with his Byakugan activated, arms resting against his muscular chest. Silence falls between us, but not the comfortable 'I like to use this time to reflect on our standing relationship' kind of silence.

I'm beginning to think…

No…! He wouldn't, would he?

"Neji, you pervert, do _not_ get any ideas staring at me like that. Are you trying to see me naked or something!?" I yell self-consciously, securing the lapels of my kimono.

"No, but I am a bit curious of that paper in your bag. Does that say…?" his eyes narrow. "Pen–"

Horror flushes on my face. Of all the things he _says?_

"It says uh," I look around for inspiration, stammering, "p-pensive! That's right. Like you!"

His smooth lips twitch, almost forming into a smirk. "I see."

He does not believe me, as his tone says it all. Who does he think he is? Oh wait –he's an egotistical Hyuuga with his head in the clouds and a kunai up his ass! Ooo just wait until I wipe that damn facial expression off his face. My face turns decadent as an ingenious idea filters into my mind.

(Why is it that the eviler I get, the cleverer I become?)

"Oh, you'll _see._ Trust me."

I grab a fistful of his fabric, pull him by the neck, and smash my lips against his in an unanticipated notion. Take that, Hyuuga! He stiffens visibly –clearly in shock and unguarded, which he rarely ever exhibits. But he takes it as a challenge and returns it with…holy…wow, awesome kissing skills, tongues and all involved!

Why must he be a genius at everything? I feel warm and fuzzy inside; my legs are about to collapse from the intensity of it. He is dominating and demanding: pulling my body in so that I can feel his heartbeat sync with mine, chest rising and falling; throaty noises escaping from both of our throats. My fingers tangle and thread with his hair, but the passionate kiss is broken all too soon as we gasp for air.

"Tenten." His voice is composed and monotonous, tilting my chin so that our eyes meet in a deadlock.

Couldn't he sound sexier and throatier, aching for more? No. Of course not. I knew from the beginning our relationship was bound to defy the usual boyfriend/girlfriend typicality, his indifference being one of them.

I know how to pick the real winners, don't I?

"Geez, Neji, just trying to add some pizzazz to a boring routine," I defend myself uniformly, longing to break out some weapons and stab them into trees. This is the most awkward/violating experience ever, worse than Lee's and Gai's youthful discussion about the birds and bees. (I shudder at that memory).

"Boring…" he recites back monotonously. "I guess I'll have to change that."

"Wha–"

His lips find mine for a second time and I find myself struggling to form a coherent thought. We haven't even stepped into the house and yet we're too busy making out on the doorsteps. His uncle will be in for a show (or heart attack) if he ever finds us, that is, as Neji hoists me up bridal style, slams the door, and steals me to his bedroom wing.

I guess he'll be _seeing _a lot more than I thought I planned!

* * *

Next up: SasuSaku

Drop a review or two and you'll win a sexy Neji plushie :)

Ama-chan


End file.
